


Birthday Wishes

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Sansa smiled at him, “Thanks for coming. I know Robb said you were teaching a couple classes this summer.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it Sansa. I’ve got most of my lessons plans done for the next couple weeks,” Jon told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyannabethstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/gifts).



> For the sweetest girl I know's birthday! Love you bunches sweetie!

The first time Sansa met Jon it was at her brother’s 22nd birthday. Robb’s birthday was at the end of December so the Starks always made the trek up from Denver to Vale for a week in the mountains to snowboard and celebrate Robb. When her older brother came back home from Colorado State that winter break, he had a friend with him. As Robb explained it Jon wasn’t close to his family and with his mother recently passed away, it seemed like a good option to invite him. She’d whined because she would have to room with Arya and that was never fun for either girl. She was surprised by how well Jon fit in with her family. Even her mother, who was hesitant about new people, warmed up to Jon by the end of their visit to Vale. 

Jon was around for almost every break after that first one. He even showed to her high school graduation that summer which surprised her, but in a pleasant way. They weren’t exceptionally close like he was with her other siblings, but he was nice to her and never seemed irritated with her like some of the boys at school were. 

After her third year at CU-Denver working on her nursing degree and freshly out of her short engagement, but long relationship with Joffrey, Sansa returned home for her own 22nd birthday. She’d decided to do her birthday at home since she was taking summer classes and the trip to Vale would leave her without Internet for far too long. She’d opted for dinner and game night with homemade cheesecake in lieu of a birthday cake. Jon got there late and Rickon, who was 15 now, but still acted like he was 8 sometimes, scurrying from the dinner table to see who was coming in the door, announced his arrival. Rickon dragged Jon through the door and Jon slipped into the empty space between Robb and Sansa. 

After everyone shared greetings with Jon, Sansa smiled at him, “Thanks for coming. I know Robb said you were teaching a couple classes this summer.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it Sansa. I’ve got most of my lessons plans done for the next couple weeks,” Jon told her. 

She smiled and turned back to her dinner and talked to her mother about the Gender Studies she was taking for her minor over the summer. She glanced over at Jon who was talking to Arya about her last soccer game against CU-Boulder. 

After games and then dessert, Sansa took her glass of wine to the porch and sat down on the swing. She slipped off her shoes and set the swing to moving gently. She looked to the door when she heard it click closed, “Jon, hi.” 

“Hi, do you mind if I sit?” he asked, gesturing to the swing.

“No, not at all,” she said, moving over to make some more room for him. 

Jon moved to the swing and sat down next to her, taking a swig from his beer. She looked back out onto the yard and watched Lady and Nymeria playing together with the monkey she’d bought a few days before while she was waiting for Lady to be groomed. 

“So how’s school going?” he asked. 

“Oh, um, really well. I start my senior year in August so I’m getting anxious about everything, but I love nursing school. I’m thinking about going into pediatrics or trauma. I’ve really enjoyed those two departments,” she told him, “How’s University of Northern Colorado?” 

“It’s really nice. The campus is beautiful and the history department has been really welcoming,” Jon told her, “My students are great too.” 

“That’s good,” she smiled softly and glanced down into her wine glass. 

“You seemed surprised that I showed,” Jon said. 

“Oh, um, I guess I just…Robb said you’d been busy with lesson planning and I guess, we’ve never been super close so I wasn’t really expecting you to show,” Sansa told him. 

Jon was quiet for several moments and watched the dogs. She bit her lip and sighed, taking a drink of her wine. 

“I guess, I just thought it better if we kept some distance,” he told her. 

“Why?”

“I…uh, I guess I just…” Jon sighed, “I’ve always thought you were pretty Sansa and you’ve only gotten more beautiful the older you’ve gotten. I just, I’m never going to see you like I see Arya. You’re never going to be like a sister to me.” 

She bit her lip and sighed, “I just, uh. Well I guess that’s, um, better than what I thought…”

“What’d you think?” he asked. 

“That you thought I was annoying or you just didn’t like me,” she said. 

Jon laughed softly, “Hardly. I think you’re intelligent and beautiful and I really like you.” 

Sansa felt a blush cover her cheeks, “Well I might…maybe kind of like you.”

Jon gave a half-smile, “Really? Well, maybe we should go out for lunch sometime.” 

Sansa nodded, “Yeah. I, uh, I think I’d like that.” 

“Me too,” he smiled. 

She looked down at her wine glass and set it down, “Do you think it’d be okay if I kissed you?”

Jon gave a soft chuckle and leaned in, placing a hand on his cheek and pressing his lips to her. 

She kissed him back hesitantly and smiled against his lips. She pulled back slightly and whispered, “Best birthday present ever.” 

“Happy birthday Sansa,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his once again.


End file.
